liveactiondcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Henry Allen (Earth-1: Pre-Crisis)
|lastAppearance= |actor= John Wesley Shipp |show= Arrow }} Henry Allen (1955- May 17, 2016) was the father of Barry Allen. Biography Early life In 1955, Henry was born. In 1995, he, his wife Nora, and his son Barry traveled to Midway City for a science expo but their car had an accident and while it was repaired in that garage, the family has to pass time by eating ice cream and french fries with gravy at a local diner and watched a fireworks display that night, having a rather fun day in Masonville. Framed for his wife's murder In 2000, when Barry was brought to bed, Henry shared a drink with Nora but some blurs entered the house and started to fight all around Nora. Henry held Barry who woke up and told him "Run Barry, Run" and was knocked out by one of the blur. When he woke up, he was framed for her murder and was sent to Iron Heights Prison. Joe West eventually went to visit Henry and promised him that to find who killed Nora since he found evidences that proves he didn't kill her and told him that he reopended the case. and he was finally reopening the case. But a green mist entered the room and after chocking the guard, attack Joe. Henry tried to call for help when Joe was about to die but a speedster entered and injected him an antidote that saves him. The man the blurs his face which shock Henry who found him familiar. Later, Barry would talk to Henry about Joe's condition. They talked about how Barry learned to walk since he was a late walked and Henry revealed that he ran before knowing how to walk. At Christmas, Barry came to pay a visit to Henry and informed him that he has found the man in yellow but failed to arrest him. Barry cried of guilt of failure but Henry told him to not blame himself since the man in yellow has already taken enough from their family that Barry hasn't lived his life becaus eof it. He also revealed that he knew that he loved Iris. During an investigation on Clay Parker's breakout in Iron Heights, Joe West arranged a meeting of Henry and Barry so that he would past near the crime scene and see Barry. Some times later, Henry would ask around the inmates for information on Clay's breakout to assist the investigation. When Barry discovers it, he told him to not endanger himself anymore. Despite this, Henry kept assisting the investigation. As a result, he was stabbed and beaten by Julius an inmate working for Marcus Stockheimer. He would reveal that he keep investigated because he wanted to be there to help Barry like Barry did for him. He then told Barry that Julius was the one who harmed him. The next day, in his infirmary bed, he discussed Barry's recent date. He then mentioned The Flash who appeared in the newspaper and recalled the time he witnessed The Flash saving Joe from The Mist. Henry then noted the coincidence of him recently being harmed by Julius and of The Flash who extended Julius' prison sentence due to his breakout, and compared it to The Flash saving Joe, implying that he figured out Barry was The Flash. Barry would deny being The Flash, and told Henry that he would have been the first to know. Henry then stated that if The Flash were his son, that he would first tell him that the world was dangerous and that he should be careful and second, he would tell him that he was a hero who was saving many lives, and lastly that his father would be proud of him. After James Jesse escaped, he kidnapped Henry because he wanted to use him and his connection to the CCPD as a bargain in case his plan failed. However, Barry as the Flash ended up rescuing him at the last minute and unmasked himself to show his father that he was the Flash. Before going back to prison, Henry received a small tour of S.T.A.R. Labs and thanked all members of Team Flash for being there for Barry. When he wanted to go back to prison, he was surprised that Joe didn't want to handcuff him. When Barry captured the man in yellow, Barry went to visit him and informed him that he could time travel to save his mom from being murdered. Henry disagreed since he feared that it would change Barry. Later, he witnessed the singularity that formed atop Central City, causing heavy destruction to the city and Henry watched from his cell Barry and Firestorm destroying the singularity and saving the city. Released from prison Six months after the Flash saved Central City, Henry was released from prison when "Harrison Wells" confessed to the murder of Nora Allen. When Henry arrived at his house, he enjoyed that party made for him before revealing that he planned to travel the world since Barry has already everything now. When Zoom broke Barry's back, Henry was brought to S.T.A.R. Labs by Iris to serve as a moral support to Barry while recovering. He would witness Gorilla Grodd's once Barry got recovered. Month later, when Barry lost his speed, Barry went to visit him in his house and talked about "Jay Garrick"'s betrayal. Henry noted the coincidence that his mother's name is "Garrick" too. Later, he went to S.T.A.R. Labs to witness the recovery of his speed by blowing up the particle accelerator. But instead witnessed his "Death". Zoom would arrive and mocked them for trying to give his speed back. Henry was eventually disgusted from Harry Wells for being responsible for Barry "death" and when he discovered that he was in fact in the speed force, he asked Harry to find a way to bring him back. He would eventually try to help Jesse Wells who was injured during the particle accelerator explosion. When a resurrected Tony Woodward was rooming the halls, he and Team Flash locked themselves while Cisco tries to bring back Barry from the speed force. When he did, Barry eventually defeat Woodward. Later, Barry would use the speed force to save Jesse. Later again, Henry would discuss with Barry about their life and Henry informed him that he was staying in Central City. When a meta human attacked Mercury Labs and destroyed the building, Barry brought Dr. Tina McGee to S.T.A.R. Labs where she met Henry who seems to like each other. Later, Henry would meet Tina again in the West house and during their celebration, Henry was kidnapped by Zoom and brought to his old house (where Nora was murdered) to be killed by Zoom in front of Barry. Appearances ''Arrow'' Season 2 * * Season 4 * Season 7 * ''The Flash'' * * * * * * * * * Season 2 * * * * * * * * * * Season 3 * * * * * * * * * * Season 4 * * * * * * Season 5 * * * * * Season 6 * * * }} ''Supergirl'' Season 3 * ''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' Season 2 * Season 5 * Gallery Henry Allen (Earth-1).png|Henry Allen References